


Fox and Friends

by UnanymousLeftTest1cle



Series: The Fox and the Fish [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabbles, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm also bad at updating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnanymousLeftTest1cle/pseuds/UnanymousLeftTest1cle
Summary: Even when you come out of the deep freeze a hundred or so years later than expected, there'll be someone to help you get situated again.Drabbles and things between my SS and her favorite Commonwealth Company





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't posted an update on my other fic with Fox but please look past that.  
> Here comes unedited & unbeta'd fluff
> 
> Happy Holidays
> 
> _Edit_ : I'm trying to learn html so things are easier to read but it's a bloody process.

Deacon had been staying up in Sanctuary, at Fox’s request, for about a week and a half since they had parted ways after a delivery for Desdemona. The Vaulty had taken Valentine and Winona; an Institute pistol she’d modded to hell and back, to go kill some pre-war ghoul that had slighted them both. Fox hadn’t given very many details on what the poor sod had done, but Deacon knew well enough that she’d spill the metaphorical beans sooner or later. He knew how to get her talking but he was still figuring out how to make her shut up.

It was a cold afternoon that Fox had returned. She had the leather jacket, jeans and clunky leg armor she’d left in but had on a Brotherhood bomber jacket and a knapsack over her shoulder. Preston was the first to greet her, having been patrolling the settlement all day, and was lucky enough to have been at the bridge to see the General making the trek over the Red Rocket hilltop.

Deacon, however, had been sitting with indoors with Mama Murphy. Shoes off, a mountain of ratty old blankets over the crazy old bag and a baby blue afghan Deacon had nabbed from Fox's pre-war goodies vanity.

He’d been telling her about the time he'd run all over swampland to help some crazy hick lady make best moonshine he’d ever had when Fox’s delighted laughter had echoed from outside. Mama Murphy smiled at him and shooed him out, asking him to, “Go and greet the young lady” for her. He grabbed his loafers after wrapping his mini blanket over his shoulders and closed the door behind him just to barely see Fox trot into her little hideout across the street. He opted to keep his shoes off having a sneaking suspicion that he was going to need to be stealthy.

He also snorted at his own joke.

_“Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_

_Been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight”_

Deacon had heard Fox hum before, once she got a song in her head it was stuck for days, but he’d never heard her sing. So once he caught the melody from the back of the house he did his best to stay as quiet as possible. He sunk into the living room loveseat after gently placing his shoes by the wet bar.

_“Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight”_

Deacon hadn’t recognized the song, but he knew who Santa was. It wasn’t December already, was it? There was some pre-war holiday he’d read about once- a fat old man with flying deer who gave tykes presents in one night and spent all year preparing for it. Something about being naughty or nice was in there too but Deacon wasn’t trying real hard to remember right now.

Fox didn’t have the best voice he’d ever heard, but it was nice enough that she might’ve been able to get away with a gig or two. It was only a little higher pitched than her speaking voice, a little unsteady at high notes, but overall it was good. Deacon noticed she’d lapsed into humming after messing up a line, so he turned around in his seat to face the hallway figuring she’d come out again in a moment or two.

“Hurry down the chimney tonig--oh! Geezum Deacon you spooked me.”

Fox’s strange phrases never failed to make Deacon huff out a laugh of surprise.

“Hey boss. I was just wondering what you thought Santa was gonna get the rest of us this year since you’re getting all the good stuff.”

The flash of surprise on her face quickly melted into his favorite grin and a syrupy giggle. She seemed to be in a really good mood and Deacon was gonna milk it for its worth. Fox made her way into the kitchen and pulled out a box of Sugar Bombs and sat herself on the counter, swinging her feet like a pendulum while popping pieces of stale cereal in her mouth.

“That all depends on how you’ve been behaving. Haven’t you been pretty naughty this year Dea?”

Deacon raised his eyebrows and swiveled his legs over the armrest, leaning back and mimicking a pose he saw one of the girls do during his last visit to the Memory Den.

“I’m naughty every year, boss.”

Fox spit out her mouthful of sugary snack and Deacon cackled at her sputtering laughter. She groaned at the mess she made but continued giggling away even as she cleaned up.

“That was awful Deacon. I wish I’d had a camera.”

“Would you have framed it? Or are you the type that sends Holiday cards”

Fox covered her mouth before her ugly laugh spilled out but it really didn’t do anything to stifle the noise. It was an honest to god guffaw and Deacon had only had the pleasure to hear it a handful of times. He was definitely going to be giving a play by play of this to Murphy later, the old lady had always loved to hear the ways Deacon had made the General laugh.

Fox had barely managed to wheeze out;

“Happy Holidays from the Best of the Railroad”

And Deacon joined in on her ugly laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a little list of things I'd like to write but if you guys have ideas or things you'd like to see, feel free to send them my way!
> 
> I've had Santa Baby stuck in my head for 2 weeks now I needed an outlet.
> 
> Also I'm so sorry I love using commas please forgive me.


End file.
